I Just Wish You'd Love Me
by super saiyan max
Summary: [OneShot] Ash and May get into a fight, prompting Ash to leave the group.  Will they ever makeup?...Advanceshipping AaMayL Please Review!


**Hey everybody!**

**Here's an Advanceshipping fic that's been stuck in my head for the last few days. It's been making it diffucult for me to write my other fics so I decided write this to clear my head. If you don't support the AshxMay pairing, don't bother reading this story since probably won't like it.**

**Let's get started! **

Ash Ketchum, a pokemon master in training, sat solemnly on he grass next to two of his traveling companions, the former Pewter City gym leader Brock, and Max Maple the youngest son of the Petalburg City gym leader. They were watching Max's sister May, a pokemon coordinator, practicing for her next pokemon contest with her Beautifly.

May was working on some of her appal moves, "Okay Beautifly, try a Silver Wind!"

The butterfly pokemon blew a silvery gust with its wings. that completely surrounded itself, creating a beautiful display.

"Wow May, looks like your really pumped up!" Brock commented.

"I am!" May said excitedly. "I can't wait to show Drew how much Beautifly and I have improved."

Ash grunted at the sound of that name. He believed Drew was just some typical pretty boy trying to score with May. What's with the roses he's always giving her anyway? He made May cry after her first contest, and now he has the nerve to try to move in on her. And the worst part is, May's completely buying into it!

"If we can preform like this during the contest I know we'll win for sure." Ash heard May say, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"But you have to remember that you're still a novice, and winning isn't gonna come easy." Ash told the coordinator in a rather harsh tone.

May was tacken aback by the way Ash spoke to her, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ash shrugged, "You just need more practice."

"Ash ease up a little bit." Brock told the trainer, sensing the tension.

"Yeah, May's been training really hard for this." Max agreed. May however, did not forget what Ash just said and approached the trainer angrily.

"Don't try to reason with him." May informed Max and Brock, "He's been acting like this ever since I won my first contest."

"I've just be annoyed at the way you've let your success go to your head." Ash flared up.

May looked away from him, "Please, your just jealous!"

"Jealous?" asked Ash, addressing the accusation, "Jealous of what?"

"Your jealous of the fact that I might be more successful as a coordinator than you are as a trainer!"

"Guys, calm down!" Brock intervened as he tried to separate the two bickering trainers. Ash completely ignored the breeder and continued to argue.

"What are you talking about?" I've been TRYING to help you. But all you do is push me away like you're some kind of know-it-all."

"You are the world's biggest jerk Ash Ketchum!" May fired back close to tears, "I bet Drew wouldn't be this mean to me! I wish I never met you in the first place!"

Ash stopped dead. May's words caused him feel like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

Brock sighed,_ That one really hurt him._

Ash snapped back into reality, grabbed his backpack off of the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Max asked his friend, a little shaken at the argument that was ensuing. Ash completely ignored him and turned to face May again.

"Fine, go find your precious Drew!" Ash yelled at her before turning his back on the coordinator and walking away. "I'll go get the rest of my badges, ALONE!"

"FINE, LEAVE!!" May screamed at the departing trainer, tears running down her cheeks.

"I WILL!!" Ash bellowed, his back still to his friends as he was leaving. Pikachu ran after his trainer.

"Pika!" (Wait!)

Max tried to speak to his sister who just glared in Ash's direction while crying, "May..."

"H-h-he i-i-is," May stuttered through her tears, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

And with that, May ran off towards the Pokemon Center. Leaving a concerned Brock, a confused Max, and a saddened Beautifly in her wake.

_At the Pokemon Center..._

May's face was buried in a pillow as she laid in one of the beds in the Pokemon Center. She had been there for several hours since Ash left and spent most of the time crying her eyes out.

_How could he leave?_ May thought in sadness, _Even if we yelled at each other how could he just abandon us like that? Does he even care that I have a contest tomrrow? _

Just then Brock, walked into the room. He sat on the the edge of the bed while May left her face buried in the pillow.

"May, why would you get so mad at Ash like that?" Brock asked the girl, "You really hurt him."

"So what." May sniffed, "It's not like he even cares about how I feel."

Brock shook his head in disbelief, "May, you're really important to Ash. That's why it hurt his feelings when you said those things to him."

May started sobbing again. This was all her fault. Ash was the nicest and most wonderful boy she had ever met, and she really hurt him. How could she do that to someone who took her under his wing?

Brock could tell something else was going on, "What's the real problem May?"

"It's just that," May attempted to explain, "T-that I don't want him to see me as this weak little girl who can't stand on her own two feet. I want him to see that I'm strong. I want him to..."

"You want him to love you." Brock finished for her. May blushed a deep red. Indeed she did love Ash, ever since the day they met. But May was afraid that Ash would look at her and see this inexperienced child, instead of a desirable young woman.

"Look May, I know you really like him. But after today, you just need to hope he comes back." Brock consoled May as he left the room. May began feel depressed again.

_Ash, I'm so sorry. _May thought solemnly as she cried herself to sleep.

_A few miles away..._

Ash and Pikachu had been walking away from town in silence for a few hours. Ash had no idea where was going(_**He was completely lost without Max and his Poke'Nav.**_) and was just trying to cool off. But May's words kept ringing inside his head.

_I bet Drew wouldn't be this mean to me!_

_I wish I never even met you in the first place! _

Ash couldn't figure out which hurt more. The fact that May prefers the company of Drew over him, or that she wishes that they never met.

_I deserved it though, I was really mean to her_. Ash thought in sadness. Pikachu sensed Ash's depression and tried to persuade him to return.

"Pikapi, pikachu." (Ash, let's go back.)

"No, I'm not going back." Ash told the electric mouse, but not with much confidence, "I don't need anyone else, just me and my pokemon."

"Pikachu pika." (You don't mean that.) Pikachu told his trainer.

Ash shook his head and pulled his hat over his eyes, "It's better this way, she was going to leave me eventually anyway."

Pikachu listened to his trainer speak and watched as a single tear run down his cheek.

"I thought she was my friend." Ash choked out, trying to stop himself from crying. "I love her..."

Pikachu looked at his best friend. The pokemon had known about Ash's feelings for some time, since he could feel Ash's emotions. But he had never imagined things could end up this way.

"And now all of a sudden she wants to impress that Drew guy." Ash continued to lament, "It's like she doesn't even care about me anymore."

"Pika pikapi." (You need to talk to her Ash.)

"B-but w-what if she still h-h-hates me." Ash asked his friend, as he finally began to let himself cry. Pikachu placed a reassuring paw on his trainer's leg.

"Pikachu." (She won't.)

_The next morning..._

May, Brock, and Max were alone in the one of the trainer locker rooms, awaiting the time for the coordinators to be introduced to the audience. Ash still had not returned and there was a depressing mood in the room, but Max was determined to lift his sister's spirits.

"Good luck sis, we're rooting for ya." Max told May while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Max." said May while she returned the hug. She appreciated her brother's efforts to cheer her up, but she just wasn't in the mood for this contest.

"I'm not too late am I?" a familiar voice asked.

The three friends turned around to see Ash standing in the doorway, with Pikachu at his feet. The trainer looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept since yesterday. As Ash and May wordlessly gazed at each other, Brock grabbed Max's arm and began to lead him out of the room.

"Let's give them a little privacy." Brock told the youngest member of the group.

"But why?" Max asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I'll explain it to you later." Brock reassured him as they left the room. With Ash and May now alone(_**except for Pikachu.**_) an awkward silence filled the air. Ash was the first to speak.

"Hey." Ash greeted the coordinator while he smiled at her.

"Hey." May responded, faintly returning the smile.

"I'm sorry." Ash immediately began, "You were right, I acted like a jerk. I was a little jealous that you weren't spending as much time with me."

May had heard enough, she rushed up to the boy and embraced him tightly, her tears from the other day surfacing again. Ash returned the hug, thrilled that May seemed to have forgiven him. Pikachu smiled in approval.

"I'm sorry too." May cried, returning the apology. "The truth is, I didn't want your help because I didn't want you to see me as a weakling."

Ash pulled away from the hug and looked into May's tear filled eyes, "I'd never think that way about you." he assured her. "I love you May."

May blushed heavily as she began to burst with happiness, she pulled her face closer to Ash's.

"I love you so much too!" May squealed with joy. The two trainers pressed their lips together and shared a deep and passionate kiss. The two stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. After a few minutes, May began to part her lips and let Ash's tongue explore her mouth. As the two continued to enjoy this moment of bliss the locker room door swung open...

"Ewww!" Ash and May stopped kissing but continued to embrace each other and turned to see Max and Brock standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Max in disgust.

"That's what people do when they're in love Max." Brock informed the child as he grinned at his friends. Ash and May turned bright red.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Max exclaimed. "They acted like they hated each other before, and now they're making kissy faces together like they never argued..."

"Love is very complicated Max." Brock explained. Everyone except Max chuckled, and Ash glanced up at the video screen above him.

"May I think its time for your appeal."

"Good luck May." Ash wished his newfound love before giving her another quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." May responded as she began to walk out the door towards the stage. Now with Ash's love and support to help carry her, May felt confident she could overcome this contest and anything else that comes her way.

**The End!**

**What'd you think? Good? Bad? I love to know what people think about my stories so please review if you can. If you find this story enjoyable go to my profile, I have a few other Advanceshipping fics there as well. I guess I can focus on my other fics now.**

**Later!**


End file.
